


show me your teeth (open your mouth, boy)

by dygonilly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Eye Contact, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Mingyu Arm Good, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Oh also, Sharing a Bed, Teeth, Threesome - M/M/M, gyuho are roommates and seokmin is the loml, minghao POV, those things are unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dygonilly/pseuds/dygonilly
Summary: Minghao is called to pick Mingyu up from a party and he ends up taking his new friend, Seokmin, back home too.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 25
Kudos: 397





	show me your teeth (open your mouth, boy)

**Author's Note:**

> well this is certainly something new! 
> 
> credit to abigail for _teeth_ as a theme and to lady gaga for the title. unsurprisingly, it's from her song called 'Teeth'.

Minghao’s phone starts ringing at 1am, and he wishes he could be surprised. He pauses his soap cutting video and answers the call.

“Mingyu,” he says instead of hello, and holds the phone away from his ear because—yep, there it is: Mingyu is screaming. He gives it three seconds and brings the phone back. “What do you need?”

“I just wanna talk to you!” Mingyu says happily. He’s a few neighbourhoods over at some party that Minghao was invited to but politely declined for no real reason.

“You can talk to me tomorrow,” Minghao sighs. “Do you need me to pick you up?” That’s usually what this phone call means.

“Ahh I didn’t say that,” Mingyu says cheekily, “Maybe I just like your voice, hm? I miss you, why didn’t you come with me?”

Minghao puts his phone on speaker before pulling on a random t-shirt from the drying rack and checking his hair in the mirror. “Because I didn’t feel like it.” He puts his shoes on and locks the apartment behind him. “You still at Jeonghan-hyung’s?”

There’s some more yelling and laughing and Minghao just waits it out. He’s so patient— taking on the responsibility of drunk Mingyu is honestly a service to the community.

“I’m with my friend!” Mingyu comes back with. “Say hi!”

“Hi!” says someone.

“Mingyu. You’re at Jeonghan’s?”

“Yeah, duh, where else would I be?” Mingyu starts laughing and his friend joins in like Mingyu just made the funniest joke of the year. Minghao rolls his eyes and decides not to bring up the time Mingyu walked the equivalent of two subway stops after a party because he wanted a slushie. In the middle of winter.

“Ok, I’m on my way,” Minghao says, starting the car and checking his mirrors. “Don’t move.”

He hangs up before Mingyu can say something cute.

  
***

  
Miraculously, there’s a parking space on Jeonghan’s street, so Minghao easily manouevers a parallel park in one go (sadly, nobody is around to congratulate him) and heads down the road to Jeonghan’s building.

The weather is mild. Summer hasn’t hit yet, so it’s just allergies and blue skies, but Minghao likes it. He’s wearing the same ripped jeans he wore when he went to dinner with Junhui and some black shirt that he now realises is Mingyu’s, which explains why it’s so big.

He gets a text from Mingyu as he approaches Jeonghan’s building and opens it to find a blurry selfie of him and another boy, then, _me + Seokmin! chillin!!_ and three completely unrelated lines of emojis in quick succession.

Minghao looks up to see Mingyu and what must be Seokmin sitting at the end of the driveway, already looking back at him. When they make eye contact with Minghao they shriek and fold into each other, almost falling backwards onto the concrete with the force of their laughter. Their hands are all over each other and their faces are so close. Minghao’s hand tightens around his phone.

He comes to a stop in front of Seokmin and folds his arms. "He's not going to go home with you,” he says flatly.

“Yeah, because he's coming home with us!" Mingyu cries, standing with surprising grace and pulling Seokmin to his feet, wrapping him up from behind. Seokmin blushes so hard it’s visible even under the busted street lamp, but he makes no move to escape the circle of Mingyu’s arms. He even leans back a little, smiling softly.

“I'm sure your… friend… can call a cab,” Minghao says. Seokmin’s face falls.

“Hey, c’mon.” Mingyu frowns over Seokmins shoulder. He looks abruptly more sober. “You're just frosty because I took you away from your ASMR videos."

“Hey, no I w—“

“Don't try to tell me you were studying. I can still see pillow creases on your cheek.”

Minghao’s hand flies to his cheek and, ugh—how can drunk Mingyu be so aware of himself? It’s the worst. "Maybe you woke me up," Minghao pouts.

It works so well. Mingyu drops the smiley boy instantly and whisks Minghao into his arms, pulling his head against his shoulder and completely surrounding him, all warm and hard-soft and perfect. Minghao resists the urge to smirk at Seokmin. He can't anyway—his face is smushed into Mingyu's t-shirt. He smells so good. Almost like…

Minghao gasps, squirming out of Mingyu’s arms. “Are you wearing my cologne?”

Mingyu doesn’t let him get far. “Yeah, it’s my favourite one,” he says easily. Minghao didn’t know that. His heart starts tap dancing. “Will you take us home? You know you’re my favourite roommate.”

“I’m your only roommate,” Minghao grumbles but he leans back into the hug because he can and Mingyu is always so receptive, holding on tight and swaying them side to side.

Seokmin shuffles awkwardly and takes his phone out. "I can—well, it’s all good, really. I can call a cab. My phone’s on 1% but like, don't worry about it. I'll be fine.”

“No, you’re coming with us!” Mingyu pouts.

Minghao can no longer think of a good reason to be rude, and he trusts Mingyu’s judgement. “C’mon then,” he says softly.

“YES!" Mingyu yells as he breaks off in a sprint towards the car. Minghao desperately shushes him but then Seokmin does a cowboy cry that rivals Mingyu's volume level so much that Minghao can't help but be impressed.

“Get in the car before I drive off without you!” he hisses.

The others scramble and Mingyu dives for the front seat, like Seokmin was bold enough to try it. Minghao gets in much more calmly and raises an eyebrow at Mingyu bouncing in the passenger seat. “Seatbelts,” he says.

“Seatbelts!” echoes Mingyu, turning around to point fiercely at Seokmin, and Minghao waits until he hears the third click before setting off.

  
***

  
“Do you want anything to eat?”

Minghao toes his shoes off and goes to the fridge, opening it even though he knows there isn’t much by way of a good midnight snack. Unless Seokmin is into 2am veggie sticks.

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Seokmin whispers, and Minghao closes the fridge with a shrug. Mingyu finishes hopping out of his sneakers and crashes past them, stomping his stupid big feet down the hall.

“You don’t have to be whisper!” he calls from the bathroom. His head pokes back out a second later, hair pushed back by Minghao’s fuzzy green headband. He looks endearing, but stupid: Minghao’s greatest weak spot. “Our neighbours are super chill and we’re the only one’s who live here. My special roommate, remember?” He points and winks at Minghao before promptly disappearing once more, clattering through the mountain of skincare products next to the sink.

The way he says it sounds like a continuation of a conversation that Minghao was not a part of. It’s his fault for not going with Mingyu to the party but whatever, he’s glad he didn’t go. He had a great time watching YouTube and not moving for two hours. It’s been an excellent Friday night up until Mingyu called him, slurring and giggling through his plea to be collected. If he’s honest with himself, it hasn’t ruined his night at all. It’s made it better.

He’s whipped and it’s completely one-sided but hey, at least he’s self aware.

“Right,” Seokmin whispers. Minghao levels him with a look over his glass of water and Seokmin clears his throat. “Cool,” he says, at a normal volume this time.

Minghao finishes his water and silently pours one for Seokmin, who dips his head when he accepts the glass. “How old are you?” Minghao asks, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms.

Seokmin takes a weirdly small sip. “Um, 23?” He downs the rest in one go.

“Cool,” Minghao nods, sort of staring at Seokmin’s neck. It’s right there, it’d be a crime not to. “Me too. Well—next week.”

“Happy birthday, then!” Seokmin says cheerily, walking over to refill his glass. They’re suddenly very close, because Minghao just... doesn’t move. Seokmin doesn’t seem to mind, the jitteriness that had been coming and going finally leaving for good as he turns to lean against the counter and sip his water, close enough for Minghao to feel the heat of his arm. The apartment is quiet save for the hum of the fridge and Mingyu staging a coup in the bathroom.

“Did you enjoy the party?” Minghao asks when the quiet starts to feel heavy.

“Yeah! Jeonghan-hyung always throws good parties.”

“Don’t tell him that. He doesn’t need the ego boost,” Minghao sniffs, rubbing an imaginary mark on the floor with his toe.

“You know hyung? Why didn’t you come?”

Minghao shrugs. He’s not sure anymore. How many nice, cute people is Mingyu meeting at these parties? And why hasn’t Jeonghan introduced any of them to Minghao?

(“Because you’ll just turn them down like you always do,” would be Jeonghan’s answer. “You’re not as subtle as you think you are.” Asshole.)

“So how do you know Mingyu?” Minghao asks instead of responding.

“Jeonghan,” Seokmin shrugs. He turns to face Minghao front-on. “Oh, and do you know Boo Seungkwan?” Minghao nods. “We work together.”

“That’s cool,” Minghao mumbles. His eyes keep catching on Seokmin’s cheek mole. If he had the excuse of alcohol, he’d sway forward and touch it with his fingertips. Seokmin seems to notice, raising his eyebrows in question, but Minghao avoids eye contact and turns around to clatter with the only dish in the sink.

“Well, I’m going to go to bed,” he announces abruptly, “but I’m sure Mingyu will be a good host and find you some clothes to wear.” Minghao raises his voice so that Mingyu hears that last part. “Feel free to help yourself to... vegetables.”

“Oh okay. Thank you,” says Seokmin, watching him leave. His eyes smile before his mouth does, this time.

And oh, no.

He’s cute.

Minghao’s hip collides with one of the dining chairs and he scrambles to correct it with a stupid giggle—oh no the giggling is never a good sign—and Seokmin just watches on, still leaning against the counter, looking so at ease it’s as though they’ve swapped bodies.

“Aw, you’re going to sleep already?” Mingyu emerges from the bathroom fresh faced and smelling like citrus and swoops in behind Minghao, gathering him up into his arms.

“Yah, put me down,” Minghao complains.

“Don’t you want to watch a movie with us?” Mingyu asks, swaying him like a rag doll.

“No, I’m tired, let go of me.” Minghao wriggles and Mingyu acquiesces, but he doesn’t look happy about it.

“Fine, we’ll just go to sleep!”

Minghao nods and starts heading to his room. Mingyu follows him. “What are you doing?” Minghao asks.

“Sleepover, remember?”

“This is my own home!”

Mingyu rolls his eyes and nudges Minghao towards his bedroom. “Don’t be a killjoy. Go on, get dressed and whatever—we’ll join you soon.”

“We?”

“Did you think I was going to make Seokminnie sleep on the couch?” Mingyu scoffs.

“It’s fine, I can take the couch,” Seokmin calls hurriedly. “I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not imposing! We’re having a party!” Mingyu cries out, sweeping his arm so grandly it almost clips Minghao on the nose.

“A sleepover,” Minghao corrects him—a knee jerk reaction—and Mingyu turns on him with a grin. Shit.

They have a weird staring contest for five seconds, then Minghao sighs and Mingyu punches the air.

“Fine,” Minghao grumbles. “Give me ten minutes.”

Neither of them actually ask Seokmin, but he goes willingly when Mingyu rushes over to grab his hand and guide him to his own bedroom to find a change of clothes. Minghao goes through his own nightly routine and decides that this feels weird but not weird enough to close his bedroom door and lock the others out. He’s just… tired. It’ll be fine. Mingyu sleeps in his bed all the time, and the others are probably going to crash as soon as they get horizontal.

  
***

  
“So hypothetically, if the earth was flat, would you try to find the edge or just like, resign yourself to a lifetime of knowing it was out there but never seeing it for yourself?”

Minghao keeps his eyes closed as Mingyu rambles off to his right. Seokmin keeps asking questions and giggling, riling Mingyu up, and Minghao is tired but if he tunes out what they’re actually saying, it’s sort of nice.

How he ended up in the middle, he’s not sure. They’re on top of the covers because it’s too warm with the three of them, but Seokmin has a sheet pulled up to his hips. He only met Seokmin a few hours ago and now their feet keep accidentally brushing under the edges of the sheet, and he hates that it’s been giving him goosebumps. Minghao has been in more compromising positions with semi-strangers in less time, but something about this feels different.

Mingyu, on the other hand, is half on top of him, right leg hooked over Minghao’s as he lies on his side to talk to them both about... whatever he’s talking about. Mingyu is always full of words, but somehow alcohol manages to intensify it. They’re barely even drunk anymore, according to Seokmin as he walked a (near) perfect straight line from Minghao’s bedroom door to his bed and Mingyu’s confident declaration that he drank a litre of water, so that means he’s fine.

This position, Minghao is familiar with: Mingyu is the most physically affectionate person he knows, and that’s good, because Minghao feels most relaxed when he’s hanging off somebody else’s shoulders, wrapped up around their side, tucked under their chin. And tick, tick, tick, Kim Mingyu provides all that and more. Living with him is so bad for Minghao’s heart.

Mingyu shifts so his head is right next to Minghao’s, mouth close enough to Minghao’s ear that his breath tickles. A wave of goosebumps rushes down Minghao’s body, colliding with the one caused by Seokmin’s calf brushing against his. The waves fold into each other and spread outwards, and Minghao feels like he could melt into the mattress, warm and cuddled and safe. He’s starting to think that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all, and then Mingyu opens his mouth again.

“Do you want to know something?” He noses at Minghao’s jaw and fuck, Minghao has to press his lips together to keep in the satisfied sigh threatening to escape. He manages to hum an affirmative that doesn’t sound suspicious.

"Seokminnie and I," Mingyu whispers, crowding closer still so the next words hit directly against Minghao's ear, "made out at the party."

Minghao goes completely still. On his other side, Seokmin lets out a squeak and Mingyu lifts his head off the pillow. "What?"

"Why are you bringing it up?" Seokmin whispers on his other side. Minghao keeps his eyes shut and lets them whisper over him.

His brain has already started flooding with images of Mingyu pinning Seokmin against a wall, cut off from the rest of the party, pressed in close, hands on his hips and mouth on his mouth. Or maybe Mingyu was in Seokmin’s lap—he’s big enough for it, all broad shoulders and nice hands—holding him by the waist, letting Mingyu move their mouths together at his own frantic pace. Just taking it. He looks like he would just take it.

Minghao’s stomach flips, and he’s not sure if it’s jealousy or attraction, or both.

"Because it was fun and I want to tell Myungho about it!" Mingyu flops back onto the pillow. "Seokminnie has such nice teeth. So many of them, too.” One of his hands has migrated from Minghao’s chest down to his stomach, moving in idle circles. It’s not helping.

"I have a normal number of teeth, I swear," Seokmin says frantically, like this is going to get him kicked out of bed.

“You can tell me about it,” Minghao says, trying to sound casual. “If you want to.”

Mingyu’s hand stills on his stomach and for a second Minghao thinks he’s put his foot in his mouth, but then the movement starts back up again: slow, heavy, displacing Minghao’s shirt enough that the edges of Mingyu’s palm drags across his skin every few moments, exposing it to the night air.

Seokmin hasn’t moved, but Minghao doesn’t know if he’s looking at him because he still hasn’t opened his eyes. It feels like a risk, now.

“Sure this is okay?” Mingyu asks, and yeah, Minghao just said it was so why…

“Yeah,” Seokmin whispers.

Oh, right.

“Cool,” Mingyu’s hand presses down a little harder as it travels up to rest on Minghao’s sternum and Minghao can’t help the way he shivers at it. He makes no move to tug his shirt back over his stomach. It’s too warm in here, anyway. “So we’ve met before. A few times, actually. The last time was at Jeonghan-hyung’s as well, right?”

“Right,” echoes Seokmin. His voice is so close to Minghao’s other ear that he feels completely surrounded.

“But nothing happened then. There weren’t as many people so it would have been weird, and the vibe just wasn’t right.”

“The vibe is important,” Seokmin adds. Minghao laughs through his nose.

“He looked so good that night, Myungho-yah, oh my god. I couldn’t stop staring. He was wearing these shorts that rode up when he leant back on the couch and I just—wanted to get my hands up them.”

Seokmin inhales shakily. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“I am now,” Mingyu laughs and the feeling of it makes Minghao’s skin buzz. “Honestly, if you had stayed any longer I would have done it. In front of everyone. I wouldn’t have cared.”

“Shit,” Seokmin sighs, and Minghao feels him shift, burrowing his face into his pillow. Minghao’s starting to feel that pit in his stomach again. It’s getting heavier and heavier the more Mingyu talks. He keeps his eyes shut.

“Anyway,” Mingyu wriggles close and the hand on Minghao’s chest reaches over to rest on his other shoulder. He feels so weighed down by Mingyu’s arm and leg, and he loves it. “Tonight. I got there a bit late and everyone was already a few drinks in so I went to the kitchen to catch up, and Seok was just there, looking like—” Mingyu lips catch lazily on the collar of his shirt and he directs his next words along Minghao’s collarbone. “So fucking good. Better than last time.”

He’s quiet for long enough that Minghao starts to get antsy. He shouldn’t want to hear this, but he does. He really fucking does. “Then what?”

Seokmin is the one who answers. “He asked if he could do body shots off me.”

“Oh my god,” Minghao laughs. “Really, Mingyu?”

“Hey,” whines Mingyu. “It was efficient and sexy.”

“I liked it,” Seokmin says easily.

Minghao can hear the smirk in Mingyu voice when he says, “I know.” Minghao rolls his eyes even though they’re still shut. “I saw that,” Mingyu whispers right against his ear, causing his body to jerk involuntarily. He covers it up by shifting a little, pretending to stretch.

“Whatever, continue the story,” Minghao grumbles. He’s glad nobody asks why he’s so interested in hearing what happened, because he doesn’t really have an answer. Or, he does, but it’s not anything he’s willing to say out loud.

“Well, we did the body shots, then—”

“Where?”

“In the kitchen, I told you,” Mingyu says.

“No, like. Where.” Minghao uses a hand to clumsily indicate his stomach, then his neck.

Mingyu hums, deep in his chest. His hand moves to settle against Minghao’s neck. One of his fingers drags down the side, dipping under his shirt, pulling the collar taut. “One here.” His hand retraces its path down the centre of Minghao’s chest, down to his exposed stomach where it presses with purpose. “Two here.” His fingers drag over Minghao’s belly button and cascade down his ribcage. “And, hm. Seokminnie, where was the last one?”

Fingers. On Minghao’s lips. “Here,” Seokmin whispers.

“Ah, that’s right.”

Minghao can feel his breath coming in quicker. Seokmin hasn’t moved his fingers. They’re just resting, pulling Minghao’s bottom lip down a little, and Minghao isn’t pushing them away. Why isn’t he pushing them away?

“We ended up in the upstairs corridor,” Mingyu says into Minghao’s cheek. The pit in his stomach— “Couldn’t even make it to one of the bedrooms. Had to get my hands on him, Myungho-yah. I had to taste him for real.”

Minghao swallows harshly and Seokmin’s fingers drop down to trace the movement.

“I don’t know how long we were there. It could’ve been hours. I wouldn’t have cared. It was so good.” Mingyu’s nose presses into Minghao’s cheek and drags down to his jaw, behind his ear, and Minghao feels like he’s going to burst into flames when Mingyu’s hand tightens on his waist, fingers digging in. “My mouth still feels bruised. He bites.”

Minghao sucks a sharp breath in.

Seokmin doesn’t have a comeback, this time.

“Myungho-yah,” Mingyu says, pulling back from his neck.

“What?” Minghao breathes.

“Open your eyes.”

He doesn’t want to—afraid of what the others will find there—but he does, because he can never deny Mingyu anything.

He blinks to adjust to the low light and tips his head to look at Mingyu where he’s hovering over Minghao, propped up on his elbow. “Hey,” Mingyu says when their eyes meet. “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Minghao nods dumbly and Mingyu beams before ducking down and pressing their mouths together.

This isn’t the first time they’ve kissed. Mingyu is so physically affectionate with his friends, especially when he’s had a few drinks, so their lips were bound to find each other before long once they became roommates. It’s always been brief, or mangled by laughter, but it still leaves Minghao dizzy every time.

And yet—  
  
it’s never been like this.

Mingyu’s body is pressed all against Minghao’s from thigh to hip to chest, and he’s pressing Minghao down into the mattress, kissing him hard enough for the pillow to surround their faces. His hand drags down Minghao’s left side and dips around, beneath the small of his back to press their bodies closer together. The thigh Mingyu had draped across Minghao’s hips slots between his legs and Minghao can’t help but press up against it. It’s the beginning of every good dream Minghao has had for the past six months.

Except in his dreams, they’re alone.

So when Seokmin’s hand drags lightly down the outside of Minghao’s arm, it jerks him back to reality and he pulls back from Mingyu with a sharp inhale. Seokmin drops his hand instantly and the room goes quiet, save for the discordant sounds of their breathing.

“Sorry, I—” Seokmin starts.

“No it’s okay,” Minghao rushes to say, tipping his head to the left. He feels dizzy. Mingyu takes the opportunity to start pressing kisses down his jaw and the side of his neck and it’s extremely distracting, but he’s filled with the need to reassure Seokmin—to make sure he knows that it’s okay he’s here. It’s good, even.

“It’s okay,” Minghao says again. Seokmin is worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, and Minghao couldn’t stop staring if he tried. When Seokmin lets his lip go, it comes away all shiny and dark in the low light and Minghao doesn’t bother holding back the whine that comes from his chest.

“Just kiss already,” Mingyu says into the hollow of Minghao’s throat, and Seokmin, it seems, can really take instruction, because Minghao doesn’t even have time to blink before his open mouth is captured once more.

He kisses differently to Mingyu. There’s the teeth, for one. Mingyu wasn’t lying when he called Seokmin a biter, but Minghao likes it. He lets Seokmin tug on his bottom lip until it hurts and in turn, Minghao shamelessly traces his tongue against the edges of his teeth. Mingyu was right: he does have a lot of them.

Seokmin also makes more noise than Mingyu. He keeps letting out these tiny sighs and moans into Minghao’s mouth, along his cheek and into his ear as he tugs gently at Minghao’s piercings. He traces the shell of Minghao’s ear with his tongue while Mingyu shuffles down to kiss along his sternum. It’s complete sensory overload from all angles, and really not the way Minghao expected his night to go, but he loves it.

“He told me about you,” Seokmin says into Minghao’s mouth a moment later. “While we were together. He wouldn’t shut up about you.”

“Fuck,” Minghao breathes, crashing their lips together.

“It’s true,” Mingyu says, pushing Minghao’s shirt up so it bunches up around his armpits, giving himself complete access to Minghao’s chest. Minghao can’t get enough air in. He wants to know how long Mingyu has been thinking about this, wants to ask him why he didn’t go for it already, but he can’t get the words out. It doesn’t matter, anyway. They’re here now and Minghao is having the time of his life.

Seokmin starts working a hickey into his neck and Minghao frees his arm from between their bodies so he can thread his fingers through Seokmin’s hair. It gets a loud moan out of Seokmin, so Minghao grips tighter.

“Yeah, he likes that,” Mingyu says roughly. He moves up Minghao’s body with a grin before shamelessly fucking his tongue into Minghao’s mouth and rubbing a thumb over the nipple his mouth had been working moments before.

Minghao can only think of one thing that would make this even better.

“You should kiss,” he gasps when Mingyu finally lets up.

“Oh, really?” Mingyu asks, pushing his thigh down and forward, hitching Minghao’s body an inch up the bed and catching his breath in his throat. They’re both wearing shorts and the movement pulls at the material so the warm skin of Mingyu’s strong thighs brush against Minghao’s and it feels like heaven. “You want to watch us?” Minghao nods and Seokmin pulls back from his neck after leaving a gentle kiss to the skin he’d just been ravaging with his god damn teeth.

“Were you imagining us together, when I told you what we did?” Mingyu pulls back and Minghao whines at the loss, probably boosting Mingyu’s ego higher than it should be for Minghao to stay sane, but whatever—he’s pretty sure his brain leaked out his ears ten minutes ago.

“Yeah,” Minghao says. No point in lying. Especially if this means he’ll get what he wants. Mingyu manoeuvres himself into a kneeling position and Seokmin follows, a little slow, extricating himself from Minghao’s hold and propping himself up with one arm. His brown hair is a mess and his lips look swollen. Minghao shivers in anticipation.

“Ah, I don’t know if we should,” Seokmin says solemnly, expression drawn as he moves onto his knees. “He won’t be able to handle it.”

Mingyu sighs dramatically. “You have a point. Especially if I do this.” He reaches behind his neck and tugs his shirt up and over his head, leaving his hair a mess and Minghao choking on his own tongue. Of course he’s seen Mingyu without a shirt on. But context matters.

Seokmin looks just as affected, if not more so, and Minghao realises it’s probably because this is the first time he’s ever been faced with the golden expanse of Mingyu’s chest, abs and perfect arms. Minghao gets it. He really does.  
  
“You doing okay?” Minghao asks, trying not to laugh as he pushes himself up to sit against the headboard.

“What? Yeah I’m fine.” Seokmin hasn’t taken his eyes off Mingyu’s chest.

“What’s happening?” Mingyu says.

“He’s going into shock,” Minghao giggles, leaning forward to push Seokmin’s hair back. It seems to jolt the other boy back into his body and his chest expands with a massive breath. Like, really massive. “If you breathe in any more you’re going to float away,” Minghao says.

Seokmin exhales loudly. “It’s okay, I have excellent lung capacity.”

“Good to know,” Mingyu says, and then he reaches forward to curl a hand behind Seokmin’s neck and bring them into a kiss.

Minghao sighs as he watches Seokmin tilt his head, instantly deepening the kiss. The sounds of their lips catching fills the room. Minghao, suddenly left with empty hands, sits forward and reaches out to drag one of them appreciatively down Mingyu’s arm. Mingyu flexes periodically as he shifts his grip from Seokmin’s neck down to his waist and then around to grab his ass with both hands. Seokmin makes an appreciative noise at that, and it moves them closer together, kneeling in the middle of the mattress and making out like their life depends on it. It’s like a wet dream come to life.

“You look so good,” Minghao sighs.

Mingyu pulls back and Seokmin chases him for a second, eyes still closed. “Right?”

Minghao scoffs. “Forget I said that.”

“I think I’ll write it in my diary,” Mingyu says. “Read it when I’m feeling down.”

“Stop talking,” Seokmin says shortly, and Mingyu yelps when Seokmin pushes him back into the mattress. Mingyu readjusts so he’s lying with his head next to Minghao’s hip and Seokmin swings a leg over to settle on top of his thighs. Seokmin leans forward and gets his hands on Mingyu’s chest, moaning as he pushes and pulls at the muscle. Mingyu looks like he’s having the time of his life.

“Do you wanna know how much I can bench?” he asks.

“No,” Seokmin and Minghao say in unison.

“Oh,” Mingyu sounds put out. “Well, it’s a lot.”

Minghao sinks back down into the mattress and moves onto his side. He props himself up with an elbow and uses his free hand to map along Mingyu’s chest, catching and overlapping with Seokmin’s fingers to massage the muscle. Mingyu is rapidly starting to look less pouty and more blissed out.

“I should take my shirt off more often,” he groans, breath hitching when Seokmin’s long fingers move down to grip his waist.

“Shirts are overrated,” Seokmin agrees. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Mingyu goes all shy, which delights Minghao to no end. He ducks down and kisses his flushed cheek, and keeps kissing along his face until he reaches Mingyu’s mouth.

“Full disclosure,” Mingyu says between kisses, “I’m like, rock hard.”

Seokmin sits up with a breathless laugh, smiling so much his eyes push into crescents. He grinds his hips back and Mingyu chokes, neck straining. “I know,” Seokmin says, but he’s too breathless to sound casual about it.

“Did we wanna... Seok, wait,” Mingyu brings his hands up to Seokmin’s hips to still his movements. His beautiful chest is heaving and he looks between Minghao and Seokmin with as much clarity as he can muster in the moment. “Did we wanna do something about that?”

Minghao considers. He’s been half hard since Mingyu brought up body shots, and a quick check-in reveals that, yeah, he’s all the way there. Definitely has been for a while. He lets his eyes drift down Seokmin’s body and can easily see the way his (Mingyu’s) pyjama pants are tenting at the front, and he keeps twitching forward and back against Mingyu’s stomach like he can’t help it.

“I mean...” Minghao shrugs one shoulder. “Yes?”

“Cool, same,” Mingyu nods.

“Thank god.” Seokmin immediately moves down Mingyu’s body so his face is level with his crotch.

“Oh fuck,” Mingyu squeaks, and Minghao can’t even make fun of him because the image of Seokmin pulling Mingyu’s shorts and underwear down in one go has made his mouth go dry. He only gets a glimpse of Mingyu’s dick, curving towards his stomach and leaking at the tip, before Seokmin wraps a hand around the base and puts his beautiful mouth to good use.

Mingyu throws his head back against the pillow and moans long and loud. The sound makes Minghao’s toes curl. Seokmin isn’t quiet about sucking dick, either, and he doesn’t let up for a good minute.

“Wow, you weren’t—ah fuck—kidding about the lung thing,” Mingyu pants. Seokmin hums around his dick and Mingyu whines. He reaches blindly for Minghao and Minghao intercepts his hand clumsily, distracted by the sight of Seokmin’s lips stretched around his roommate’s dick.

“Myungho-yah,” Mingyu groans, and the sound of his name dripping off Mingyu’s tongue when he’s half-delirious with pleasure makes Minghao shiver from head to toe. He leans over Mingyu and kisses him tongue first. It seems to be what Mingyu was after, because he brings a hand behind Minghao’s head and presses them even closer together. It’s the same thing he does to Minghao when they’re hugging—he did it a handful of hours ago outside Jeonghan’s house—but his tongue isn’t usually in Minghao’s mouth, and he definitely isn’t grunting and moaning because a beautiful boy is busy sucking his dick.

Minghao hasn’t been this turned on in a long time. He starts rutting against Mingyu’s side, barely even realising he’s doing it until one of Seokmin’s hands drags up his leg and under his sleep shorts to stroke the inside of his thigh. Minghao breaks away from Mingyu with a gasp, and looks down his body to find Seokmin lazily jerking Mingyu with one hand and massaging Minghao’s thigh with the other. At some point, Mingyu had gotten a hand in Seokmin’s hair, and he looks completely fucked out despite being fully clothed and untouched up until now.

And that won’t do.

“Seokmin-ah, come here,” Minghao rasps, and Seokmin immediately scrambles off Mingyu’s legs. They all do a weird clambering re-adjustment, Mingyu kicking his shorts and underwear off entirely, the others pulling their shirts off, and finally they end up with Seokmin sitting against the headboard with Mingyu to his left and Minghao in his lap, both hands in his hair as they kiss languidly.

“This is great, and all,” Mingyu says breathlessly, lounging against the pillows and lazily stroking his dick as he watches the others kiss, “but my dick is getting kind of lonely. Like, it’s just out all by itself. What’s up with that?”

“You can just ask us to get naked, Mingyu,” Minghao says, “I don’t need you to make up a sob story about your dick.”

Mingyu looks pained. “Oh my god, if you’re going to be mean to me, I won’t last.”

“Oh?” Seokmin says, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Save the sharing for afterwards,” Minghao says. He looks back at Seokmin. “You heard him.” Minghao shuffles off Seokmin’s lap and tugs his pants off, then stands next to the bed to drop his own shorts to avoid rolling around the bed like a stranded turtle.

“You weren’t wearing underwear this entire time?” Mingyu groans, his hand speeding up.

“Nope, never wear it to bed.” Minghao gets back into Seokmin’s lap and groans at all the skin on skin contact.

“You’re so hot,” Seokmin says, moving his hands up and over Minghao’s shoulders, dragging down his back and to his ass, pushing them flush together. Minghao drops his head onto Seokmin’s shoulder with a soft moan and turns his face to Mingyu, cheek pressed up against Seokmin’s flushed skin. Mingyu is already looking back at him, still jerking off with his eyebrows pinched together and mouth hanging open. Shit. If Minghao thought things were overwhelming before, then he’s not sure how he’s going to survive this.

“What do you want?” Seokmin asks, rocking Minghao forward and back with a gentle grip on his hips.

“I don’t know.” Minghao brings his arms around Seokmin’s shoulders and presses their cheeks together. “Just touch me.”

“I can do that.” Seokmin’s cheek bunches up with a smile and he kisses Minghao’s ear before bringing a hand up to his mouth, licking his palm thoroughly. Then he drops it between them and takes both of them in his hand. Minghao whimpers at the feeling, hips jolting forward.

Seokmin starts a steady pace, knuckles brushing against Minghao’s stomach on every upstroke, and speeds up, encouraged by the sounds that he’s pulling deep out of Minghao’s chest. It feels so good; Minghao isn’t going to last very long.

“I’m close,” Mingyu says, like he just read Minghao’s mind. Minghao leans over to kiss him, and it’s a bit awkward—there are too many shoulders in the way—but it’s enough to tip Mingyu over the edge and he comes with a broken groan against Minghao’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Seokmin gasps, and follows after Mingyu, coming into his own hand. It hits Minghao’s stomach and slides down, coating his own dick as Seokmin continues to move his hand, even as his body twitches with the aftershocks of his orgasm. The slide is so wet now, Minghao’s toes start curling. He’s not sure how he lasted the longest out of everyone, but he’s pretty sure he’s never felt so good in his life, so he embraces it. He leans back and grips Seokmin’s shoulders. Seokmin immediately dips forward to bite at his throat as he speeds up his hand and Mingyu groans beside them.

“Oh my god, this is—fuck. I think I’m gonna get hard again.”

“Don’t you dare,” Minghao snaps.

“Oh my god,” Mingyu whines. “You’re so hot. I’ve been dreaming about this for so long, you have no idea, Myungho, fuck. I’ve jacked off to this exact image like, a thousand times.”

Minghao curls forward and comes with a sharp gasp, which should be embarrassing, given that it happened the moment Mingyu essentially said this was going in his spank bank, but it feels so good—a rolling wave of pleasure going up and down his body as Seokmin helps him through it, stroking him until Minghao nudges his hand away. He collapses against Seokmin’s chest and Seokmin strokes a gentle hand down his spine.

“Wow,” Mingyu says, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and walking over to Minghao’s vanity. He turns on a lamp and comes back with wet wipes. He nudges Minghao away from Seokmin with gentle touches.

“Do you want me to do it for you?” he asks when the others make no move to reach for the wipes. They both seem content in just watching Mingyu wipe down his beautiful body.

“That would be nice,” Minghao says around a yawn. God, it must be so late.

Seokmin laughs. “No, c’mon, do it yourself.” He lightly slaps Minghao on the thigh to get him to move off his lap and Minghao goes, but he just flops back onto the bed. Seokmin goes to the bathroom after double checking that they’re the only people in the apartment, which, it’s a bit late to be worried after all the noise they just made (and with the bedroom door wide open), but Minghao doesn’t comment. He watches Seokmin’s butt as he leaves and then he closes his eyes.

He flinches when Mingyu starts wiping his stomach and Mingyu immediately stops. “S’okay, it’s just cold,” says Minghao, opening his eyes and gently touching Mingyu’s wrist.

“Sorry,” Mingyu says softly. “I’ll be quick.”

“You’re fine. Thanks.”

They seem to realise in the same moment that this is the first time all night Mingyu is really touching Minghao like this. Mingyu’s movements slow, and Minghao finds it difficult to swallow all of a sudden. They maintain eye contact as Mingyu’s hand curls around Minghao’s inner thigh, his knuckles brushing Minghao’s balls. He inhales sharply and Mingyu’s hand grips tighter in response.

“Myungho—” Minghao holds his breath.“This was okay, right?” Mingyu looks genuinely worried and Minghao scrambles to sit up, taking Mingyu’s face in his hands.

“Of course it was. Why are you asking that?”

“I don’t know I just—sorry, I don’t want to like, ruin the mood.”

“The mood doesn’t matter. It’s just me, Mingyu. What’s up? Do you think I didn’t enjoy myself? Because that was like, the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Mingyu’s face brightens. “Really?”

“Yes, you idiot,” Minghao slaps one of Mingyu’s cheeks gently before kissing him, hard. They get a bit carried away with it and both pull away, panting. “See? All good.”

“I’m so glad you said yes to the sleepover,” Mingyu breathes, and it gets a surprised laugh out of Minghao.

“If it makes you feel better, I—” Minghao swallows and leans away from Mingyu, overwhelmed by their proximity. They’re both still naked, but it doesn’t mean the same thing it did five minutes ago. Minghao exhales shakily and Mingyu puts a gentle hand on his knee. “Well. I’m sure it’s obvious but I also... wanted this. To happen.” He looks away from Mingyu’s stupid puppy eyes. “For a while, actually.”

Mingyu gently nudges Minghao’s jaw to bring their eyes back together. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Minghao breathes. His heart is beating so, so fast.

Mingyu’s face breaks out into a huge smile. “Cool.”

“Cool,” echoes Minghao.

“So would you like, wanna do it again sometime?”

“Yeah,” Minghao laughs. “I would.”

Mingyu mouths _cool_ once more, and then he dips forward to kiss Minghao, but they’re both smiling too much for it to go anywhere. A few seconds later, the door creaks open and Seokmin clears his throat. He’s just hovering in the doorway in his underwear, scratching the back of his neck like he’s not sure if he’s allowed to come in.

“Hey,” he says with a shy smile, as if they weren’t all touching each other’s dicks a few minutes ago. “Sorry if I’m interrupting.”

Minghao pulls away from Mingyu and gets off the bed, walking over to Seokmin and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Hello.” Minghao kisses his pointy nose. “You’re not interrupting.”

Seokmin smiles so wide that the next kiss lands on his teeth. His perfect fucking teeth.

  
***

  
Later, when they’ve all cleaned up and moved down the hall to Mingyu’s room, Minghao turns to his roommate and gasps. “Wait, did we have the ‘sleepover’ in my bed so you wouldn’t have to clean your own sheets?”

There’s a heavy pause. Mingyu makes a drawn out thinking noise and ends it with, “No?”

Minghao is in the middle again so he hits blindly at Mingyu’s leg and Mingyu yelps while Seokmin giggles, delighted. Minghao turns his back to Mingyu. “Seokmin-ah, we have a free room from tomorrow, do you want to be my new roommate?”

“Sure, I’d love to,” Seokmin says through his laughter. Mingyu wraps himself around Minghao’s back and burrows into his neck.

“Don’t leave me, Myungho,” he whines and starts to tickle Minghao’s side because he’s an asshole who knows all of Minghao’s weak spots.

Despite being exhausted and spent from some kick-ass orgasms, the three of them can’t stop laughing for a long time. When they do eventually fall asleep, Minghao is still being spooned by Mingyu, which is nothing new, but he doesn’t usually have this wonderful light feeling in his chest, nor does he have another beautiful boy lying facing him, face lax with sleep and fingers linked with Minghao’s between their chests.

The weird feeling returns to Minghao’s stomach. He’s pretty sure he knows what it means, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in one 7 hour sitting so I apologise for any errors, and if I wrote Mingyu when I was supposed to write Minghao. My brain can only do so much.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dygonilly)


End file.
